Tujuh Tahun
by Pernahpyua
Summary: Begitu terbangun dari stasis kristal, bocah 14 tahun serta mantan prajurit itu justru membuka mata di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi keduanya; tanpa tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke Gran Pulse. Namun Hope tahu, Etro mengatur semua itu semata-mata demi memberinya waktu berdua dengan Lightning; figur yang ia kagumi selama ini.


_This fanfic was originally submitted for the 10_ _th_ _Inobu Matsuri with 'Unforgettable Memories' as its theme_

 _._

 _._

 _Final Fantasy XIII © Square-Enix_

 _._

 _TimeTravelling!AU._

 _._

 _._

 **Harajuku, 20.30 PM.**

"…ngun."

"Lightning, bangun!"

Hope menghela napas lega ketika pada akhirnya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu membuka matanya—setelah nyaris 10 kali ia mencoba membangunkannya. Bocah itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang wanita—Lightning Farron—demi memberinya ruang untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Benar saja; hal pertama yang Lightning lakukan adalah memegangi kepalanya sembari menoleh kesana-kemari. Raut wajahnya memang tampak datar seperti biasanya, namun kebingungan dapat terlihat jelas dari manik biru es milik wanita muda itu.

"Hope?" bibirnya membuka, memecah keheningan yang tercipta, "dimana ini?"

Sayang sekali, yang disuguhi pertanyaan pun tak mampu menjawabnya. Sesaat tadi, rasanya mereka baru pulih dari stasis kristal dan kembali ke sosok manusia mereka, namun begitu mereka tersadar, disinilah mereka berada. Lampu-lampu beraneka warna menyala terang di berbagai sudut, mobil-mobil terparkir dengan rapi di dekat mereka, dan orang-orang berpakaian aneh sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tunggu, bukan mereka yang berpakaian aneh.

Lightning perlahan bangkit dan berdiri kembali; uh, kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar. Ditundukkanlah kepalanya, lantas diamatinya pakaian yang ia kenakan. Satu detik, dua detik… kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bocah bersurai keperakan yang membangunkannya tadi. Hanya tiga detik waktu yang Lightning perlukan sebelum perhatiannya terfokus pada lautan manusia yang sibuk berlalu-lalang tak jauh dari mereka.

Oke, ada yang salah di sini. Pertama, sejak kapan Gran Pulse—tempat yang seharusnya berupa padang rumput yang luas—menjadi penuh dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat seperti ini? Kedua, kenapa orang-orang di sekitar memandangi mereka seolah mereka hewan langka yang tengah dipamerkan di kebun binatang?

"Lightning," Hope menyeletuk; mencuri perhatian sang wanita sepenuhnya, "apa yang kau pikir telah terjadi?"

Nampaknya, ia tak menyadari raut kebingungan yang juga tengah singgah di wajah lawan bicaranya. Jangankan dirinya; Lightning pun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sesuatu telah mempermainkan ruang dan waktu hingga kita terbawa ke sini," simpul Lightning; kini tengah mengamati setiap pergerakan manusia yang ada dalam ruang pandangnya. Jawaban itu tentu saja tak membuat Hope puas; karena segera setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki melewati Lightning.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Mencari informasi," jawab bocah berumur 14 tahun itu, "kita tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja. Ayo—"

"Pakaian mereka aneh."

Kalimat Hope terpotong oleh seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang tengah membisikkan kalimat tadi kepada lelaki di sampingnya. Namun, rupanya bisik-bisik itu terlalu keras hingga Lightning dan Hope dapat mendengarnya. Dan tentu saja, Lightning langsung tersinggung karenanya,

"Hei, kami tidak—"

" _Cosplay_ kalian keren lho, seperti asli!"

Seruan lelaki asing itu membuat Hope dan Lightning saling berpandangan. _Cosplay_? Apa itu? Apa ia baru memuji mereka? Apanya yang seperti asli?

"Semangat ya, buat kontes _cosplay-_ nya!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir sang pria, sebelum gadis yang tampak seperti pasangannya menariknya pergi dari hadapan Lightning dan Hope.

" _Cosplay_?" gumaman halus terdengar dari bibir Hope, mempertanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Lightning pun tampak tengah mengalami kebingungan yang sama. Akan tetapi, ia lebih cepat bertindak dan bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya; meninggalkan Hope yang masih mempertanyakan apa sebenarnya _cosplay_ itu. Di dunia yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka ini, waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Mereka harus segera menggali informasi mengenai tempat ini _dan_ mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia mereka sendiri. Ke lini waktu tempat mereka seharusnya eksis.

"T-Tunggu, Light!"

* * *

Deru napas Hope yang terputus menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan bukit nan hening yang mereka pijak saat ini. Sudah satu jam mereka habiskan dengan bertanya ke setiap orang yang mereka jumpai, namun kejelasan yang mereka butuhkan tak juga menghampiri. Hingga di sinilah mereka berhenti; terduduk kelelahan di hamparan rumput sebuah bukit yang luas, dengan peluh mengalir hingga ke pipi.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan pencarian ini," celetuk Hope meyakinkan, meski tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang berlawanan. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang bocah 14 tahun—staminanya jelas tak sebanding dengan Lightning yang berusia 7 tahun di atasnya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah mantan prajurit andalan Guardian Corps di tempat tinggal mereka—Cocoon. Lightning menyadari hal itu, karenanya ia menggeleng mantap.

" _Take your time,_ Hope," tanpa melirik bocah di sampingnya, wanita muda itu mendongak. Memandang langit bertabur bintang yang begitu cerah malam ini; hal yang jarang mereka temui di Cocoon.

Hope menarik napas lega; ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan, lantas memejamkan matanya erat. Sia-sia saja perjuangan mereka berlarian kesana-kemari untuk mencari info menyangkut cara kembali ke Gran Pulse—mereka justru menerima respon yang sama dengan reaksi pasangan kekasih yang pertama kali mereka temui tadi. _Cosplay_ yang bagus, begitu kata mereka. Begitu realistik. Hei, Hope dan Lightning bahkan masih tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang mereka maksud.

"Hei, Hope."

Yang dipanggil sontak membuka matanya dan melirik sumber suara, "Ya, Light?"

"Bintang disini terlalu indah untuk kau lewatkan." Oh, itu hal yang baru. Lightning bukanlah seorang yang banyak bicara untuk mengomentari keadaan sekitarnya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Oh, kau benar," tanpa mengubah posisinya, manik kehijauan Hope kini terpaku pada jutaan bintang yang tersebar di langit sana. Seharusnya, ia juga bisa menikmati pemandangan ini. Seharusnya, ia berdoa atau memohon kepada bintang jatuh agar mereka bisa kembali ke dunia mereka kembali. Namun, benaknya justru terus mengulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di otaknya; ketika dirinya tengah menghadiri festival kembang api bersama ibunya di Pantai Bodhum.

Bersama ibunya yang tak lagi eksis di kehidupan kini.

Snow Villiers. Lelaki itulah yang menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar tutur kata Nora Estheim—ibu kandung Hope. Calon suami dari adik perempuan Lightning yang gagal menyelamatkan Nora. Si idiot penuh senyum yang hampir Hope bunuh di Palumpolum kala itu. Ya—bocah 14 tahun itu hampir menghabisi nyawa Snow dengan tangannya sendiri—ralat, dengan sebilah pisau yang Lightning percayakan padanya semata-mata demi kemandirian Hope menghadapi seluruh dunia yang tengah memusuhi mereka semua kini.

Hanya karena dirinya nyaris habis dimakan amarah dan dendam semata.

Tangan Hope tanpa sadar mengepal ketika benaknya mengulang kejadian tersebut untuk ketujuh kalinya. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu. Andai ia bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dengan tangannya sendiri. Andai Snow tidak melepaskan genggaman ibunya saat itu. Andai Snow tidak pernah ada. Andai Snow—

"Hope."

Lamunannya buyar seketika. Begitu Hope tersadar, manik biru es milik Lightning sudah terpaku padanya. Meski sorot matanya terkesan dingin, namun Hope dapat melihat sepercik kecemasan di sana.

"Kau tampak tegang. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Sungguh, Hope tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hingga Lightning melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Ya—seorang Lightning Farron yang _itu._ Tidak, ia tak bisa menjawab. Lightning pernah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya ketika masih di Palumpolum, dan iapun sudah menjelaskan perihal itu pada sang mantan prajurit.

"Bukan apa-apa," sanggah sang bocah bersurai keperakan tenang. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia menghela napas panjang, lantas kembali memerhatikan langit penuh bintang.

"Light."

Wanita muda itu kembali tertoleh; bersamaan dengan Hope yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam. Manik mereka bertemu; pandangan mereka terkunci. Saat itulah, Hope baru menyadari betapa _cantiknya_ wanita ini. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang lembut diterpa angin malam. Manik birunya tampak begitu dingin, namun di saat yang bersamaan tampak teduh. Menenangkan. Jangan lupakan dua kelopak mawarnya yang merah merona; mengundang lelaki manapun untuk melandaskan bibir mereka pada miliknya.

Saat itulah, Hope sadar bahwa ia mengagumi wanita ini. Ia menghormatinya. Ia _memuja_ Lightning Farron; sama sekali mengesampingkan fakta bahwa usia mereka terpaut 7 tahun lamanya.

Ia tak akan keberatan menunggu hingga umurnya terbilang cukup untuk wanita di hadapannya. Ia tak akan keberatan melahap buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan ayahnya untuk membangun mesin waktu yang bisa membawanya ke masa depan; lantas kembali ke masa kini agar tampak lebih pantas bersanding dengan Lightning.

Tidak, ia tak akan keberatan melakukan itu semua demi mantan prajurit di depannya.

"Apa aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungimu?"

Giliran Lightning yang dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa? Mengapa? Kenapa pertanyaan semacam itu bisa terlontar dari mulut seorang remaja yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya?

"Kau masih butuh banyak latihan," jawabnya tegas, berusaha menghapus pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari benaknya, "butuh 100 tahun lagi untukmu—"

"Aku tahu," kekehan pelan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Hope; memotong kalimat Lightning begitu saja, "tunggu saja, Light. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan pantas bersanding denganmu. Bahkan, aku akan melampauimu."

Bahkan seorang pendiam seperti Lightning tak bisa menahan senyum geli mendengar penuturan polos Hope. Ia menyeringai tipis, lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentil dahi sang bocah bersurai perak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun Hope tahu ia tengah menantangnya untuk membuktikan hal tersebut.

Sembari mengaduh dan mengelus dahinya, Hope melanjutkan, "tujuh tahun. Beri aku waktu tujuh tahun untuk mengejarmu, Light."

Rasanya Hope patut diberi penghargaan malam ini; ia telah membuat seorang Lightning Farron—yang dikenal pendiam dan dingin—membeku tanpa kata hanya karena respon yang ia berikan.

"Kau yakin bisa melampauiku?"

Kali ini, Hope menyeringai penuh kemenangan; tak mau kalah dengan wanita menakjubkan di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan soal bisa atau tidak bisa," balas sang lelaki, membuat Lightning ingin menjitaknya saat itu juga. Itu kalimat _nya;_ kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Hope dalam perjalanan ke Palumpolum beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalimat yang ia tuturkan untuk memotivasi Hope seorang. _Kurang ajar,_ batin Lightning geli.

"Dalam hidup, ada hal-hal yang memang harus kau lakukan, benar?" memutar matanya, Lightning menyambung kalimat Hope dengan tangan terulur pada bocah itu.

"Benar sekali."

Segera setelahnya, gelak tawa Hope memecah belah keheningan malam; membuat Lightning menghela napas panjang dan mengakui kekalahannya. Ia tak akan bisa menang melawan Hope; dan yang mengherankan, ia sama sekali tak keberatan atas hal itu.

Tujuh tahun; jarak yang memisahkan usia seorang Hope Estheim dan Claire 'Lightning' Farron. Sejauh itulah mereka terpisah, namun mereka berdua sama sekali tak menganggap jurang pemisah itu ada.

Tujuh tahun; waktu yang dibutuhkan Hope Eistheim untuk menyamakan usianya dengan Lightning Farron. Saat itu, Lightning sendiri mungkin sudah tak berusia 21 tahun lagi, namun rasa yang ia pendam pada wanita itu masih akan tetap sama.

Tujuh tahun; waktu yang harus Lightning lalui sebelum Hope bisa dikategorikan dewasa dan bisa melanggar batas-batasan yang tampak tabu di mata semua orang ketika umur bocah itu baru menginjak 14 sementara dirinya sendiri 21 tahun. Namun, Lightning tak akan keberatan menunggu.

"Hei, Light."

"Hm."

"A-Aku tak keberatan jika kita tak bisa kembali ke dunia kita dalam waktu dekat."

Oh, hal itupun sama seperti yang ada dalam benak Lightning sekarang. Ia tak akan keberatan jika Tuhan tak memperbolehkan mereka kembali dan menjebak mereka berdua di sini. Di tempat asing dengan era yang sama sekali berbeda. Di dunia tempat mereka seharusnya tak ada. Kehadiran Hope sudah cukup untuk menemaninya di sini; begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mendengar kalimat itu melintas di benaknya membuat Lightning geli sendiri. Ralat, ralat. Ia tak akan keberatan jika ada Hope _dan_ Serah—adiknya—di sini. Meski opsi pertama juga sebenarnya sudah terdengar bagus untuknya.

Toh, terlempar dan tersesat ke dunia lain dengan Hope bukan ide yang buruk juga. Justru, malam ini adalah malam yang patut ia kenang; malam yang tak akan pernah lupakan.

Tunggu, apa?

"H-Hei, Light! Aku cuma bercanda! Jangan sentil aku lagi!"

* * *

 **Sejujurnya saya juga gak tau apa yang saya tulis ini eHEHEHE.**

 **Waktu itu saya ngebuat ini buat lomba fanfic sih, ketentuannya lokasinya harus di Jepang. Karena gak keburu dan mood saya lagi di HopeLight banget, ya udah jadi gak _nggenah_ gini. Not gomen.**

 **Yak, reviewnya ditunggu, peace out!**


End file.
